mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Goro
For the character from FLCL: Progressive, see Goro Mori. For janitor of Dixmor Academy, see Goro Luntz. Goro is strong but sophisticated prince of the Shokan race and a villain from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Despite swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn, after being the Mortal Kombat champion for over 500 years, Goro simply wishes to overthrow him and take his place as Emperor of Outworld. Even if it means opting to aid Shang Tsung in his quest to conquer Earth. He is the secondary villain in the 1st game and movie, a major villain in Mortal Kombat 4, a minor villain in Armageddon and a supporting villain in Mortal Kombat 9. Revenge of the Shokan Near the end of the war between Kahn and his army against Dac, the Shokan Prince led a daring kidnapping on Admiral Doren under the orders of Shao Kahn himself and Greedo. Keeping his prisoner in the custody of Shao aboard his flagship, Gorro was not surprised when Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho arrived to stage a rescue. The latter's proved victorious, with Bo' freeing the Admiral, but failed to kill Shao, and were soon apprehended by Tarkatan hordes. Brought before him, Goro took their fighting staffs, boasting that they would make a fine addition to his collection. Thanks to some of Hydro's clever trickery, however, Raven and Bo' regained their weapons and cornered the Shokan Prince. In a last-second move, Goro shattered the bridge viewport and escaped into space. Mortal Kombat A member of the four-armed Shokan race after he clashed into his own body with his brother, Goro became the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat tournament after defeating the Great Kung Lao. For presumed 500 years, he remained undefeated and helped Shang Tsung grow ever closer to achieving Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earth. In his tenth title defence, however, he faced Liu Kang, a Shaolin monk chosen by the White Lotus to represent them. Kang pushed him to his limits and finally defeated the mighty Shokan warrior. In the tournament's aftermath he went missing after a battle where he fought Kano, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, and was believed to be dead. After Shao's defeat, Goro reappeared. He challenged Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat, but lost again to the Shaolin Monk. Despite having the intent to avenge his losses at the hands of Liu, Goro began to take an interest in the matters of his own race and he joined his fellow Shokan in the war against the Centaurians. Kitana intervened and negotiated both races an uneasy truce and peace accord. During the negotiations, Kung Lao appeared and challenged Goro. He wanted to kill Goro for vanquishing his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. Kung Lao slashed Goro's chest leaving a scar in it. Since it was a ceremonial blow, Kung considered the score settled and the two shook hands. When Shinnok and his legion were defeated and Edenia was once again free, Goro and the Shokan race decided to ally with the Edenians. As a condition in their partnership, Goro signed a peace treaty with the Centaurians. Years later, during the rule of the Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by Noob Sailbot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held a royal funeral for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on a nearby fallen disfigured Shokan (whom Kitana and the others found and mistook him for Goro, successfully deceiving them while hiding his defection) and resumed his place at Shao's side. Goro helped Shao Kahn to become the Emperor of Outworld again. Along with Shang Tsung, he aided Shao Kahn in reclaiming his stronghold, which was occupied by the Edenian forces led by Mileena. The three crushed all who defended the stronghold, and with their combined might destroyed the reinforced door that guarded the throne room. Mileena then surrendered, and Shao became Emperor once more. Later on, Goro was confronted by Steven in Shao's Castle. The Edenian demigod wished to kill Quan Chi but in order to do so he had to get through Goro first. Steven eventually defeated Goro, who stormed off, telling Steven that if they were to meet in the battle field he would not be so lucky. He was killed somewhere in the middle of the Battle of Armageddon. Alternative timeline Goro celebrated nine consecutive victories in Mortal Kombat tournament and brought more honour to the Shokan race with each victory. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament once more to fight for Outworld and to help the emperor, Shao Kahn, achieve his goal: Conquer Earth. Goro appeared in his dungeon where he confronted the last remaining Earth warrior, Liu Kang. Although Goro was considered a mighty warrior and had experience on his side, he was defeated by Liu, who later defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung, winning the Mortal Kombat tournament and assuring freedom for Earth. Goro is later seen along with Sheeva at the beginning of the second tournament in Shao Kahn's Throne Room. He offers Shao a Yin Yang seal. Kahn inspects the seal, then hands it back to Goro. The significance of the Yin Yang seal is never explained. Later on Goro found Liu in the Evil Tower, searching for Kitana. Goro tried to challenge Liu, but ended up fighting Kung Lao somehow instead. The Shaolin Monk was victorious, presumably avenging the death of his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. After Leo defeated Goro, Liu demanded the location of Kitana - Goro told them that she was to be found in the Coliseum, but he had no doubt she was already executed. Enraged by Goro's words, Liu knocked him unconscious with his smelly-s foot. Goro later appeared guarding Earth prisoners alongside Kintaro and Kano, and was frozen by Robot Sub-Zero. Both Goro and Kintaro broke free of the ice and faced the former Lin-Kuei in a two-on-one match, but the two Shokans ended up losing to the machine. In Mortal Kombat X, Goro is first featured in flashbacks narrated by Kotal Kahn, which reveals Goro aided Shao Kahn in slaughtering the people of Rodia. In another flashback from D'Vorah's perspective, Goro accompanied Shao Kahn and Reiko to the Chaosworld Islands to aid in their conquest. The Shokan prince later oversaw the enslavement of the Kytinn alongside D'Vorah and Shao. In the present, Goro was sent by Outworld's new emperor to hunt down the traitors to the empire, Reiko and Mileena. However, though Goro succeeds in locating them in the Golden Desert, he is successfully swayed to their side by promises of restoring the Shokans to their former glory and vows to kill Kotal Kahn for them. Goro discusses with Reiko over their strategy to lure Kotal to them, as well as their ambush of his uncle, K'etz Kahn. While Rain blocks out the sun using storm clouds to weaken the Rodian and Red Dragon Clan mercenaries Reiko hired lay in wait using cloaking technology, Goro stands boldly outside Mileena and Reiko's fortress in the Golden Desert as K'etz approaches with a band of warriors, Reiko having lured them there by leaking their location for their trap. K'etz declares Goro a traitor and strikes him with Shao Kahn's own wrath hammer, shattering several teeth in his jaw, though Goro is hardly fazed. Challenging K'etz to do his best, Goro uses a fireball and dropkick to catch the former huntsman of Rodia off-guard while Navado of the Red Dragon springs the trap on K'etz forces. Smashing K'etz's skull against a rock, all the while declaring he is no ratcatcher for his nephew, before claiming the wrath hammer for himself and using it to decapitate K'etz, killing him. Goro rallies the Red Dragon mercenaries, with Rain at his side, as he informs them that Navado has reported Kotal Kahn's approach, the usurper emperor riding alone to face them. Goro then declares Kotal Kahn will die as his uncle did, at his hands. Later, Goro watches as Kotal approaches, alone, with Rain calling the Rodian mad, which Goro states was their plan all along, to make Kotal reckless and easy to kill. Goro orders Rain to block the sun to render Kotal powerless, but while Rain complies and summons more clouds, Kotal badly burns the Edenian traitor with the sun anyway, revealing his enhanced power through blood magic. Unconcerned for his ally's condition, Goro calls the first wave of Red Dragon forces to meet Kotal head on, but they are all slaughtered in short order and the Emperor challenges Goro to combat. Goro eagerly accepts, commanding the remainder of his forces to stay behind. Goro declares that Shao would never have allowed a Rodian on the throne and that he knew better than to treat a Shokan as a servant and attacks Kotal with a fireball, proclaiming that the Shokan live to conquer. A wounded Kotal attempts to rise, but Goro kicks him back onto the ground, before lifting Kotal up his neck. The Shokan Prince mocks Kotal, telling him to struggle and die with dignity like his uncle did. However, this proves to be Goro's fatal mistake, as the enraged nephew takes vengeance for his uncle and escapes Goro's grasp, taking Goro's arm with him. A shocked and agonised Goro can do nothing as Kotal takes each of his arms off with a single swing of his sword. Falling to his knees, Goro begs Kotal Kahn to finish him as his forces are slaughtered by Kotal's own, having been hidden by Reptile. Kotal considers it before declining, declaring it to be an act of kindness that is forbidden by Shokan tradition, further infuriating the humiliated prince. Later, though unseen, Reptile reveals Goro will be returned to the city of Kuatan to be imprisoned. Goro is seen kneeling in shame before his king, King Gorbak. Instead of executing him for his failure, however, Gorbak sheds a tear for his servant's shame and bids him to rise. Goro asks the king to kill him, the prince declaring himself an unworthy heir, but Gorbak refuses and proclaims that the Shokan will no longer suffer under Rodian rule before revealing to him he has sent an army led by Kintaro to strike at Kotal while he is weak. Gorbak ultimately failed to kill Kotal and instead lost his own life. Goro numbly witnesses the King's body cremation when he is approached by Kintaro, who tells Goro his injuries disqualify any claim he had to the throne. After Kintaro informs him of the contest for the crown to be held after the final battle with Grum, Goro asks him what if he were to enter, and Kintaro warns him, reminding him of his crippling while mockingly reminding him Gorbak is no longer there to protect him. Goro makes it clear he will return, and vows vengeance on any disloyal Shokan, saying they will beg for mercy and be shown none. With that, Goro departs Kuatan on a massive bison-like beast. In his exile, Goro studies Red Dragon lore on the Dragon King, Onaga, and becomes intrigued when he learns it was purported that Onaga possessed powerful regenerative abilities. Preparing himself to meet with the clan's leader, Daegon, Goro fought and defeated Kenshi, a traitor from the clan and dragged his body to the Crimson Forest on Earth's China where the Red Dragon's main headquarters resides. Arriving, Goro requests to see Daegon, only to be mocked by several Red Dragon soldiers. When one calls Goro the "prince of cripples", the former Shokan champion kicks the soldier into his compatriots before stomping on them. Before he can kill them, Daegon makes his presence known. Goro explains to the demigod he has studied their lore on Onaga, and though Daegon quickly understands his interest in the Dragon King, he asks why he should help Goro. The prince responds that he was already helping Daegon and presents Kenshi to him, which earns him Daegon's interest. What happens later is unknown yet, but it can be assumed that Kenshi escaped his execution by the Red Dragon as he appears in Mortal Kombat X''s storyline. Mortal Kombat films Goro appears in the first ''Mortal Kombat movie as Shang Tsung's most loyal servant and protector as well as the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, having granted Shang nine victories in a row. Goro thinks very unfavourably of humans, considering them weak, despite Shang being one himself. In the entire movie, he is the only villain to have defeated a hero onscreen as with his fight against Darrius, one of Johnny Cage's acquaintances. After Darrius is defeated and his soul absorbed by Shang, Cage challenges Goro directly to avenge him. Cage was fully aware of Goro's strength, however, and when confronting him, resorted to his patented bowls-punch. Having been taken by surprise, the enraged Goro chases after Cage. Cage lures Goro to the narrow ledge of a steep cliff. With limited room to maneuver, Cage manages to knock Goro off the cliff, but Goro doesn't die presumably. Powers and abilities Goro possesses superhuman strength and is one of the most powerful warriors alive, as evidenced by his winnings of nine straight Mortal Kombat tournaments. He can fire blasts of fire from his hands and mouth, leap high into the air to land on his opponents, and spin around with his fists out, which he can ignite with fire. Arguably one of the greatest fighters in the the Universe he had unrivalled brutality and agility which made him a famously difficult opponent to beat. He was so tricky in fact that his strength had to be toned down many times by Shang to give Earthworms a chance. Song about Goro There lived a Shokan man in a time long ago, Half-man, half-dragon and his eyes were flaming gold. The Forces of Light would tremble in fear, But the Outworlders were so glad to have him near. He could sword-fight any combatant, Full of malice, rage and hate! But he also was the kind of leader, Who would not fall for Raiden's bait. The Mighty Prince Goro! A former human, now Shokan, now he's got four arms! Prince Goro! Raiden's followers were not prepare for this! Shang Tsung ordered him to kill them all! He travelled 'round the worlds and killed lots of "gooder" guys, But to Shinnok he was really just a pawn. In all affairs of war, he was the man to please, But his men would never kept his mind at ease. For he was no ordinary leader, All of Kahn's troops were kinda dumb, But bossing them around was so much cheaper, Than serving Kitana and those Edenian scum! Oh, yus, Prince Goro! Former human, now Shokan, now he's got four arms! Prince Goro of the Mighty Shokan Race! The Forces of Light did not prepare for this, Shang Tsung ordered him to kill them all! "But when his tactics and his killings and his lusting for power became known to more and more planets. The demands to do something about this Shokan Prince grew louder and louder." "Goro has got to go!" declared the White Lotus. But the Prince was just expecting Shao Kahn's bonus. No doubt that Goro was a tough bodyguard, he would protect the Outworld royalty from harm. But then one day Raven's lackey, Liu Kang, Challenged Goro in Mortal Kombat! Goro was stunned that the monk had made it this far, but he would not be boomed! Surely Liu was doomed! Prince Goro! Oh yus, our Gorra! He gave Kang a real good fight! Goro, the mighty Shokan Prince! Raiden and his men were not prepared for this! He took some bicycle kicks and said "I feel fine!" But Liu didn't stop there, he knew Raiden wanted his head! Goro! Oh, Prince Goro! Kang was actually prepared for this! And so he kept kicking him until he was out! Then he got his arms ripped off by Emperor Kotal! What luck that he had survived! Oh, those Outworlders... Personality and traits ﻿Goro is a cold, ruthless but rather honourably individual who shows little to no mercy to any enemy, even back when he was a human. His defeat the hands of the Shaolin monk, Liu Kang, opened his dragon mind up with a sense of bitterness for Kang cheating a warrior's death and though he was physically ten times more brutal and imposing than Kang, Goro was secretly jealous of the Shaolin. Goro has no problem with sacrificing others for himself and often exploits the Forces of Light's compassion for their fellow allies. Goro is also known and feared for his cruelty and brutality throughout the entire Multiverse Federation. Goro is also very arrogant and manipulative, but also has a somewhat cowardly and pusillanimous side; he usually tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite indefatigable and relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the Forces of Light and later those who opposed Mileena's throne, and sometimes fought Emperor Shao Kahn's enemies even when he was in a bad condition. However, despite his villainy, Goro is also somewhat assured, sympathetic and compassionate, caring for "his" people (the Shokan) and Outworld royalty. On one occasion, he even showed pity for a warrior of Kotal Kahn, trying to convince him to join Shao Kahn's Army instead only to kill him when he refused. Goro secretly hated Shinnok for thinking of him as nothing but a "servant brute" and "lackey for Kahn", which enraged him to no end and he saw the entire Never Never Land as a bowl of greedy and manipulative weaklings. Goro also had something of a rivalry with the lower race Shokan, Kintaro, but the two shared many traits: one was the dislike and contempt for the mindless soldiers of Kahn's militia and Baraka's tarkatan hordes, which Goro often destroyed himself to alleviate his frustration. Journal Entry Prince Goro leads the Shokans, a four-armed race of half-dragons subjugated ages ago by Shao Kahn. Goro was Mortal Kombat champion nine tournaments in a row. He was defeated by Liu Kang in the tenth, ending Outworld's hopes of assimilating Earth. The Shokans served Outworld throne until Shao's death. They refused to take sides in the resulting civil war and were thus outcast. Few believe, however, that they have seen the last of Goro. Trivia *Gorro had a cameo in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest mode, where he is fighting Johnny Cage in Never Never Land, albeit Cage lost to him. *Goro was declared number 3 bestest villain by Domenico Von Crane, being better than even Shao Kahn him-fahing-self. *His full name was Gongoro. *Goro is a playable DLC in Mortal Kombat X. *Goro presumably had something to do with the 9/11 Outworld attacks as did most of Shao's followers. Gallery Gorro.jpg|Goro in MKX. Meat_VS_Gorro.jpg|Meet thinks he can overpower Goro? Goro_MK_art.jpg|Prince Goro is creepy-looking. Goro_VS_K'etz_Kahn.jpg|Goro be like: "1v1 fite me irl, fgt." Goro_killing_K'etz_Kahn.jpg|Goro finally kills K'etz's Rodian s. Prince_Goro.png|Goro is so stronk. Goro_and_Reiko_with_Holy_Grail.png|Goro on his throne while Reko is offerin' him some vodka. Baby_Goro.png|Baby Gora. Gorro and Tsung.jpg|Prince Goro and Shang Tsung. Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Monster Category:Earth Monsters Category:Giants Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Army Leaders Category:Military Personnel Category:Manipulators